Trial 1520
Walkthrough Trial: Defeat a set number of experience-yielding monsters under the prescribed weather conditions, or on the corresponding day of the week. :*'Objective:' 200 Vermin creatures. :*'Day/Weather:' :*'Equipment:' Target item must be equipped. :*'Excellent Location:' :**There are 3 beehives in Wajaom Woodlands @ G-6 that is a great spot. Never really an issue with the number mobs there and the repops are very fast. Not unreasonable to get 75 mobs in a day with 3 ninjas. Wajaom Woodlands also has decent wind weather for those five-a-kill lovelies. One 99NIN/DNC can solo this trial there in 30 min, you kill the last Soldier Pephredo, the first repop. :**Crypterpillar in Maze of Shakhrami are a little high level(86-88) but lots of wind weather. :** Chigoe located in Grauberg (S) theres almost always wind weather in the area. Trick to this is magic kills to gain exp. If you weapon skill or critical hit them u gain no exp. I suggest bring a Black Mage friend and gather as many as you can sleepga, nuke for super fast kills. Respawns are very quick so you can finish a trial in probably 1 hour if you are good. Those Chigoes are Too Weak for 90, which doesn't count for the trial. :** 6 Dragonfly located in Vunkerl Inlet (S) @ I-11. Wind weather as often as not. Straight up dd kills work best. 6 mobs on a 5 minute timer means you are always fighting. This is a recommended area for other vermin kills. These mobs are barely ep to a 99 so they die fast. :*'Great Locations:' :**Aydeewa Subterrane (Map 1, I-9/J-9), (accessed via the Bhaflau Thickets I-7 entrance) is a great place for mobs and only sneak is needed around the Worms which still agro to a lvl 85. There are only 6 Aydeewa Diremite in 1 camp, but there are no other monsters in it. As far as a decent sized group being needed two people will kill the mobs with perfect timing for respawn while 3 nin's you'll be standing around a lot. This area is heavily camped easy to Team up but respawn is 16min on Diremites so there is gonna be a fair amount of down dime. Weather pops pretty regularly. FWIW - Map2 also has 5x Diremites at J-9. :**Abyssea - Uleguerand taking out the Hoarmite on Windsday, very fast kills and respawns with the right atma set and gear. Teaming up here on Windsday is highly recommended as a good team of Ninjas can kill 100-150 in one day, so shout for a group the day before and invite anyone you see soloing. No need for Sneak if you take Flux #6 and follow the tunnel south to the diremite spawns. :**Ordelle's Caves (Map 1, H-11/I-11) Targe Beetle Decent Challenge at 90. Around 10-12 of these are available on this ledge and Wind Weather seems to be more common in this area compared to Aydeewa Subterrane. :*'Good Locations:' :** Bark Spider located in Boyahda Tree seems good place. :** Best camp is Attohwa Chasm. Wind weather is common. There are Scorpions, Flies, and Antlion. To get to camp just enter and stick to the left side of the map. :**I prefer Aht Urhgan Attercop @ Bhaflau Thickets just outside exit from Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Kill spiders while waiting for wind weather. :** I have also found great spot at Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) (G/H-4/5) with planty of Wind weather. There are 13 Dragonfly mobs that dies very fast with 15min repop timer. I was able to complite entire trial with two rounds. Be careful not to pull Demoiselle Desolee NM that is lottery pop from Dragonfly. He is not aggresive. :*'Notes:' If you are working on 2 agility katanas, you can also kill Diremite which count as Vermin at the same time. (Katana #1 Trial 1520, katana #2 Trial 603.) Also you can kill Lesser Colibri and Aht Urhgan Attercop at the same time for trials 1520 and 1521. Category:Trial of the Magians